Expergisci
by Muniare
Summary: *Ending Spoilers* At the end of Type-0, Class zero dies. However, Ace has found himself in a world without war upon opening his eyes once again. What will become of Ace in this new world? Will he replace this world's Ace, or return to dust from which he came?


Hello, I'm Pach. This is my first fanfiction, so I don't know if it'll be any good. I'm super bored so I was like, why not make a fanfiction? lol. This starts at the end of type-0 and takes place in the "Alternate ending" where there's no war. Except war Ace ends up in this spiral somehow. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

* * *

'...I'm cold.' Is the only thought I have as I hear my breathing slow. There's no more pain, just only the sound of my slowing, raspy breath.

'Only the sound of my breath left? Ahh...the others must have passed already...others?'

At that thought I notice the weight on my shoulders and legs, and something clasped in each my hands.

I remember now, my friends are here with me, my family... Yet, why do I feels so alone and cold, even with them at my side?

My head lolls to the side and my eyes start to close. I see a card in my left hand.

I almost forgot about the card I fused with some of my phantoma; a message if anyone were to find us.

My eyes close and my breathing stops. The weights on my body lifted.

I welcome the darkness...The end.

* * *

Suddenly I felt pain all over my body, I open my eyes after what felt like eternity in the dark.

Almost blinded by the light, I opened my eyes to the normal Class Zero Classroom.

It wasn't trashed and collapsed as it had been before he closed his eyes.

"W-what the...?" I stumbled over my words as my mouth felt dry.

Is this a hallucination?

I look around and notice I'm alone.

"...Everyone?" No one answers. Sitting here in silence, in pain of my injuries, I hold onto the instructors desk and slowly help myself onto my feet. I felt like I had to go somewhere no matter what.

'But, go where?' I ask myself as my feet move on their own.

Almost falling over as the pain in my chest intensifies, I clench my hand into my chest and push myself to keep moving forward. Walking and stumbling slowly, I walk past the desks and towards the exit.

Using what little strength I had, I pushed open the doors and collapsed onto the floor. My legs can't support my weight anymore.

I crawl on the floor desperately, my eyes start to unfocus and blur.

I myself don't know why I keep going. I should be dead.

"I...I need..to get to that place before..." My mouth moves on my own.

Am I even myself anymore?

Everything fades to black and red as I see the blood stained on my hands as I reach out to the door.

I hear laughter, it's almost haunting with my deafening ears...but I'm so tired...

* * *

*Machy

* * *

"Man he's so cruel, I sat out on the road waiting for him but he never showed up! I mean-he could've at least texted me, you know?" I say to Jack as we walk into the school.

"Ah! Maybe he got a girlfriend and ditched you! There's been rumours spreading that Ace and Mutsuki might be going out! You wouldn't know anything about that would you~?" Jack jokes to me, he knows this topic irritates me.

"I'll have you know-"

"Good morning, Machina!" Rem taps my shoulder playfully and smiles at me.

"Rem! Good morning!" I stop walking and I smile back, forgetting about Jack.

"AH! I know when I'm a third wheel, see you later Machina!" Jack says quickly with his hands up as he starts escaping. He's not getting away that easily.

I grab him and pull his head under my arm.

"I'm not done talking to you yet, Jack!" Rem giggles at our antics.

"M-Machina! It hur-IT HURTS! Stop! Ahhhh-" Jack flails his arms trying to get me to let go.

I let go suddenly and he falls face first into the ground.

"Oww..." He gets up and brushes his clothes and we both start to laugh.

'What a weird guy' I think fondly to myself.

After that spectacle we start walking again to Classroom Zero.

"Hey where's Ace, don't you two walk to school together?" Rem asks.

"He ditched me this morning! Not even a text." I say disappointed.

"Like I told you he probably got a girlfriend an-"

"Shut up!" I say to jack as I push him. He starts laughing loudly at me.

"Maybe he's sick and couldn't even get up to text you...he lives alone right?" Says Rem.

"Oh...yeah that could've happened. I didn't even bother to check up on him, haha." I said, guilty.

Rem goes to open the door to the lone hallway of Class Zero.

"If he's that sick, maybe we should go check on him at lu-AHHHH!" Rem screams, and falls to the floor trembling. She looks like she's seen a ghost.

"Hey, Rem are you ok?" I ask worried, crouching down to her.

"A-A-Ace is...!" Rem stutters and points forward at something. Jack starts moving away slowly.

"What?" I look up and my blood runs cold.

There on the floor, is Ace. Covered in blood, pale as a ghost. I was frozen on the spot.

Before I knew it, I was by his side lifting his upper body up into my arms.

"A-Ace...!" I whisper to him brushing the bloody hair out of his eyes. I feel tears coming from my eyes, and they fall onto his face.

"I-I'll call an ambulance!" Rem says while she frantically pulls out her phone.

"Ace...you..." My voice breaks and I close my eyes. I feel something touch my face and I open my eyes to blue ones.

"Machina...I t-thought you..." He says weakly. I cut him off.

"Don't talk! Help's coming!" I yell at him, touching the his hand that is on my face,

I squeeze it tightly.

Suddenly the door bursts open and I break eye contact to see who made the noise. Jack came with Kurasame. When did Jack leave? That doesn't matter right now.

"Move, you are not helping him." Kurasame comes over and commands.

I put Ace down as Ace is still looking at me with that confused expression.

Kurasame pushes me out of the way.

"Who are you...?" I hear Ace say before I turn back to Rem and Jack.

They are both standing at the door with solemn expressions.

Rem opens her mouth to say something, but quickly shuts it.

Jack comes over to me.

"H-hey there buddy, there was an emergency announcement for all students to gather, let's go I'm sure he'll be fine! Let's clean you up too while we're going." Jack smiles, trying to cheer me up, but him being optimistic makes me angry. Everything is crushing me I can't...

"Dammit!" I yell pushing Jack out of the way walking to the exit.

"Machina..." I hear Rem whisper worryingly.

I walk through the halls, not caring that Ace's blood stains my uniform.

* * *

I hope it was alright! This would probably be spoilers, but if you guys want me to continue this, I want to know if having Qator Bashtar as the super surprise family member to Ace in this story. It changes the story a little if he won't be, his role would just be changed lol.

though there will be slight Machina x Ace (one sided lmao poor Machina).

might turn to Machina x Rem but this story will most likely NOT be romance focused cuz I'm not super into that stuff haha.


End file.
